This Night
by Casyn
Summary: This night a man will ask for something, something he never asked for before. But will it be given? My take on the night Severus came to Albus. Very AU and NON-CANON complaint! The prequel to my Saving story arch. Standalone, oneshot.


A/N-For Excessivelyperky. I hope it is up to par, my dear. :)

_ A part of my _Saving_ arch_. _It is non-canon complaint and perhaps AU as well. This is my specific take on the night that Severus came to Albus. Except this is a different night, when he was merely eighteen. There is no Prophecy here, for Severus would not hear it. For instant of spying, he would be attaining his mastery. This Albus is different from canon, but again, this is not canon. If you are looking for canon, well these are not the droids you are looking for then. Goes well with the songs: **Every Rose has its Thorn by Poison **and **Knocking on**** Heavens Door by Guns and Roses. **Since the title is not a song title, I figured I'd just tell you what I was listening to for it. XD Anyway, I do not own. This is technically a prequel to In Need of Saving?, it is a one-shot and can be read as a standalone. Neither need the other to be understandable. Let me know what you think. ~Case_

-x-

It was dark, the moon was setting in the distance, the chill of an October night . He was old, his bones tired. This late night meetings drained him, lately he had very little sleep. It was a war, after all. The man who had sent him a message, who had asked for this meeting, on this dark hill in the middle of the night, was not here. Not yet, anyway. But then, he was early. Never one to wait. It had been a bit surprising that the young man would contact him, he had thought that the boy was lost to him entirely. Part of him, the skeptical, dark matter of his mind, had briefly thought that this might be a trap. But nothing. There were no wards, no spells, no death eaters. Not a one. Not even the one who requested this meeting. It could very well be a diversion, but he did not believe so. His long white beard swung about a bit wildly, as his piercing blue eyes looked around him. This was not how he wanted to spend his night at all, but Albus calmed his mind, knowing that the fresh air would do him good, even if this meeting did not go as planned.

The young man slipped passed a tree and froze. The old man was already there, waiting patiently, calmly surveying the area. But he was not fooled. Albus hand was on the wand tucked within his robes, his sharp eyes caught every movement. Even the flutter of branches as he pushed back them, his black hair hanging limply down his back. Had it only been four months see he had last seen the man? Only four months since he left school. Four months. And yet it felt like a life time. He was here to beg. For what, he was not quite sure. But he just...it wasn't what he expected. He did not want to hurt people anymore. There had to be something else he could do. He had been given a task by his 'master'. One he did not want. But he would do his duty, or die. Death was, however, looking very enticing as he walked slowly toward the older wizard.

"Ah Severus. What do I owe the pleasure?" Albus asked softly, his tone sharp and hard. The young man had changed. He could see it in his eyes, when the dark orbs briefly met his. Sadness. Loneliness. Pain. Anger. All the emotions that those eyes had held for years, but deeper. Something else too. A bit of...fear, terror. Eyes that had seen horrible acts. Hands that shook slightly until the younger man clenched his fists. He was a boy, really. Only eighteen. So young. He knew why the boy was here, of course. But it was the principle of the manner. He wanted to see what the child said.

"Headmaster. I came to...to ask for your...well your.." The young man grimaced. He did not have the words. He had never done this before. He just...couldn't do it. He dropped to his knees, never once looking up at Albus. The Dark Lord preferred his servants to kneel. "Headmaster.."

"Stand up, Severus. You bow before no man tonight." Albus ordered sharply, reaching down a hand to the younger man. Severus merely pushed it aside, standing with a cringe. Albus narrowed his eyes. _Of course the boy is hurt. And he probably would not have said a word about it, the stubborn child. _ "Shall I assume that this is not about your injury?"

"How...Never mind that. No sir, it is not." Although Severus was now standing, he stared at the dark ground.

"Well? Look at me, Severus."

"I...help me. Please." Came the quiet, strangled response. He looked up at the older man, onyx eyes meeting blue. Albus was not looking at him with scorn or pity. But...acceptance? Crazy old man.

"I cannot remove the mark upon your arm Severus. I am sorry, but it is magic that cannot be undone." Albus replied quietly. The young man's eyes quickly returned to the ground, his mask of indifference crumpling briefly.

"I understand, sir."

"However, I can help with those marks on your soul. I cannot remove your mark Severus, but I can bring you under my protection, if that is your wish." His offer was met with silence. He knew very well that the young man did not wish to be locked away in a tower for protection. He also knew that he would not just let the child return to such horror, if he could help it. He did not do enough when Severus was a boy. Now was the time to make up for it.

"No. He will kill me." Severus whispered.

"Do you have any dreams, Severus? Any goals?" Albus surveyed the young man in front of him. If he remembered correctly the child had a passion for Defense and Dark Arts. And a talent at potions.

"What is the point of dreams, Dumbledore? The Dark Lord takes all and gives little. He kills easily, tortures often, and never hesitates to put us in our rightful places. I am in his service until my death, which might be sooner than expected." Severus snarled. He was upset, angry, and exhausted. He was also in pain. Physical pain. If the wound on his hip and back did not kill him, well he might just finish the job himself.

"Dreams give us something to strive for, whether that be light or dark. Even that which is dark, still has a bit of light, Severus. There is a light within each of us. One that a single man cannot extinguish. If Voldemort, yes Severus I will say his name, if Voldemort was gone, where would you be?" His sharp eyes were on the slightly swaying young man. He needed to get him to the hospital wing. And soon.

"University. I had a scholarship offer and an apprenticeship offer. For potions, sir. " He ducked his head. He was rather proud of those offers. But Lucius...Lucius had dragged him along to meetings a few times, even though he wasn't interested. The Dark Lord was interested in him. In his potions and spells. If only he could still attend University. But those days were gone. Or so he thought.

"I see. And what was the Potion's Master name?" Albus inquired. If it was someone he knew, he would owl them tonight. Set up an apprenticeship until the boy could join the next semester of University. His mastery study should take at least five years. Five years away from Voldemort. He even had a story that Severus could tell his master. A good one. If the boy could master Occlumency

"Herr Wurzel, of the university of Mecklenburg in Germany." Severus frowned, raising an eyebrow at the old wizard. He was planning something. His eyes had the look they took when he was thinking. This did not bode well. Or perhaps it did.

"On the continent then. That is good, very good." He knew Wurzel, quite well actually. There was but one problem though. "Do you speak German, Severus?" The boy blushed, keeping a quick nod.

"Yes sir. Herr Wurzel approached me right after my owls. I, erm...started studying German that summer. I speak Deutsch rather fluently now." He flushed, he was such a dork.

"Ah yes, I remember now. Good, good. I shall owl Herr Wurzel first thing in the morning. Do you know what Occlumency is, Severus?"

"Yes sir. It protects your mind from attacks." Severus whispered. He knew all about Occlumency. It saved his life, quite a few times.

"Ah, so you do know the art. Well then, may I test your barriers?" Albus inquired, delighted. This would go well then, if his barriers were strong enough. When the boy gave a slight nod and met his eyes, he delved into his mind. Memories flashed before his eyes. But they were rather boring memories. Memories of eating breakfast, or reading the paper, or brewing potions. Even of feeding his cat. He didn't know Severus had a cat. He pushed a bit deeper, finding nothing of interest. Just day-to-day activities. Nothing more. He pulled out of the younger wizard's mind, impressed. "I see only what you wish for me to see. You have iron control over your emotions and memories Severus. All the time, or only when you focus?" He asked quietly.

"I try for always, Headmaster. But sometimes I do not. When that happens, you will encounter a barrier of water and fire in my mind. One that is quite unbreakable." Severus shrugged.

"We shall see." Without warning, he entered the younger wizard's mind once again, more forcefully this time. He could see the memories, in the distance, trying to come forward. But a ring of fire and water, that had been braided together, surround them, forming a wall that he could not get through. A strong barrier, one that knocked him out of the younger man's mind.

"Very well then. You can protect your mind well. I do request, however Severus, that if you are serious about leaving Voldemort's services, that you let me into your mind, for better or worse." It was only to make sure that the young man was being completely honest, although he believed him to be. It would prevent a nasty surprise later.

Severus hesitated. Let the man into his private memories? No. He won't. "I cannot, Headmaster. That is too..personal." He turned to go, biting back a sigh. A waste of time.

"Severus. Do not leave just yet. I am offering you an opportunity to change your life. I do not ask to see all of your memories. Just the recent memories and the ones from your time of service with Voldemort." Albus ordered quietly. He had a feeling that he did not want to see all of the young man's memories. He could guess at the child's home life, though he never had enough proof to do anything. It made him feel quite useless actually, and now that he had a chance to help, he would.

He turned back to him, giving a brisk nod. That he could live with. He selected the memories that Albus wanted and brought them forward, cringing inwardly at some of them.

It would also make sure that the young man had not done anything that he shouldn't have. Not that he thought he would. Severus was no killer, no rapist. He was just a boy, and therefore one of the lowest ranking Death Eaters. He locked his gaze with the child's falling easily into his mind. No barriers this time. Just memories. True memories. He watched as Lucius dragged a reluctant Severus, and other young Slytherins, to meetings. Watched as Severus took the mark, listening to the man's inner dialogue. He hadn't wanted it. But he knew what happened to those who were offered and refused. They died. Painfully. He watched as Severus saved a muggle child from a curse, a shield charm surrounding the child. He watched as Severus was punished, again and again. In crude and horrid ways. He watched as the boy brewed potions, both those to harm and those to heal. He brewed what was ordered, the poisons and vile potions. But he also brewed healing drafts. Ones that he force-fed to quite a few of the lower Death Eaters, the children his age. He watched for quite a while, and he knew, he just knew, that Severus was sincere. He had a plan. And hopefully it would work.

"As soon as I hear back from Herr Wurzel, you will return to Voldemort's side. You will inform him of an offer I made you. You will tell him that I approach you and offered you a position as a Professor once you have your mastery, and that I have arranged for you to be apprenticed to one of the best potion makers in the world. I fear you might have to beg for his permission, but he should relent. Once you explain to his that you will learn as much as you can so that you can contribute to the best of your ability. You will also inform him that the post at Hogwarts will offer you the ability to spy on me, should he so wish to have a spy in that position. This will buy you a few years, at least. By that time, hopefully he will have been brought down. Once you finish your Mastery, there will be a place for you at Hogwarts, should you wish to take it. I am not sure if teaching is in your future, but Hogwarts will keep you safe, give you a home, and allow you to experiment as much as you like. Within reason, of course. As long as it does not blow up my school or harm my students, it would be allowed." Albus stated, thinking aloud.

Severus mouth dropped open, briefly. He could not believe it. The man was offering him a way out. Him! He did not deserve, not from Dumbledore, not from anyone. He wasn't worth much. But perhaps if he took it, he could pay the man back. He could teach for Hogwarts as repayment. He did like tutoring sometimes, when the ones he helped were not complete idiots. He was so exhausted that he did not even argue or fight. He just nodded.

"Do not answer me now, Severus. You can let me know in the morning. Right now, let's get you to the hospital wing." Albus ordered gently. Severus opened his mouth to protest but Albus was quicker, a spell already on his lips. He strode forward and caught the young man as he fell. The boy was too light. And now that he was asleep, he lifted him in arms, muttering a charm to make him just a bit lighter. After all, he was old, no matter how light the child was. He turned on the spot, apparating back to Hogwarts with the gifted young man safely in his arms.


End file.
